1. Field
The following description relates to a user terminal and a server for modifying a magnetic field map and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A method of estimating a location using a mobile communication signal may approximate a location of a terminal, that is, may employ a proximity method using a location of a cellular base station to which a portable terminal enabled with mobile communication is connected, and perform triangulation by measuring a transmission distance of a signal to at least three base stations that are adjacent to the terminal.
A method of estimating a location using a local area network (LAN) may approximate a location of a terminal using a location of an access point (AP) belonging to a wireless LAN terminal, or estimate the location of the terminal by performing pattern matching with a previously recorded fingerprint map through measuring a signal strength of an adjacent AP.
A method of estimating a location using an ultra-wide band (UWB) may perform triangulation by measuring a distance to an AP that generates UWB signal.
A method of estimating a location using a magnetic field map may calculate a location of a terminal by measuring a magnetic field at the location of the terminal. Representative algorithms may include a Kalman filter, a particle filter, a Markov localization, and similar algorithms. The aforementioned algorithms may measure environmental variables that undergo various changes as the terminal moves, and based on a result of the measurement, the location of the terminal may be estimated continuously.